


Reverse Prep

by bratboy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, M/M, Vaginal Sex, caring heavy, trans!medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratboy/pseuds/bratboy
Summary: “...Doktor, it will hurt.”“Of course it would!”





	Reverse Prep

**Author's Note:**

> quick fic hope ya enjoy

Heavy had polished Sasha for the third time this evening, he hesitated a few times before deciding to meet up with Medic at his infirmary. The man had been acting aloof and impulsive during their most recent battles today, not attending to any of his, or his teammate’s medical calls. Heavy was not quite sure what the doctor was up to, if he’d had to guess he’d say he had his mind on some new exciting procedure of his. Medic had dragged Heavy aside after the battles, and offered to meet each other at his infirmary, no context necessary apparently. The only hint Heavy managed to pick up is the way his eyes lit up when he made the proposition, suggesting he had something specific in mind.

He wasn’t exactly in a mood for another heart transplant. Yet he didn’t want to ignore the man, if Medic wanted to play ~~mad~~ doctor again, he’d have to find another patient this time. He quite missed spending an evening together though, lately they haven’t had the opportunity. Medic could be a lot of fun, of course, he’d have to admit he could be rather demanding at times. Sometimes during battles, unlike today, sometimes during lunch, sometimes during sex. They haven’t officially declared themselves as lovers to each other, even though Heavy considered him as a partner if he’d be honest with himself. He didn’t want to push or scare him off. He was fine with the frequent sex dates Medic would come up with every now and then, it was enough for now.

Heavy got himself a quick snack which consisted of two sanviches and a small mint before heading over to the doctor’s infirmary. He knocks two times like always and waits to hear Medic’s permission. 

“Ja? Come in, bitte.” 

Heavy steps in and is glad to see the other man cheerfully tidying up his workplace.

“Doktor, I am here.” He declares and suddenly feels stupid about it. Medic just grins up at him.

“Why yes, yes you are!” He makes his way over to Heavy and wastes no time in getting his hands on him. Heavy’s still not exactly sure what this is about, but lets himself relax under the other’s touch. Those touches are gentle and slow, but soon enough grow into more eager and demanding ones. They travel on from Heavy’s shoulders, to his chest, then his abdomen, and down to his crotch and thighs. _Oh, so Medic was feeling particularly aroused today, good to know-_ He thinks as his back brushes a nearby wall. He lets his body be caressed, groped and uncovered, while he watches his partner’s smug expression, Medic’s grin deepening when he notes the visible bulge at Heavy’s pants. 

He positions his face closer to Heavy’s, loving the way his hot breath feels against his skin, and leans in to press their lips together. His mouth’s hot and wet while Medic’s is much colder, Heavy notes as he’s being slowly led forward to the infirmary bed. Medic breaks the kiss once he’s seated himself on top, and raises a hand to put it to Heavy’s. 

“...I..aha, I want to try something today.” He gulps mid sentence and sets his hands to the fly of his pants, fidgeting with the small object. He shimmies them off his hips and slowly down to his knees, red briefs coming along. Giving it a second thought, he reaches to take his left shoe off as well and free his left leg out from the garments. 

Now that he’s got that out of the way, he moves his hands back to Heavy and goes to undo his belt. As his fingers work between the buckle he glances up at Heavy for permission. The other man solely gives him an appreciated nod and puts his hand to pat Medic’s shoulder. Once the doctor got what he was looking for, he goes back to work and quickly has Heavy’s pants loose around his thighs.  
He grins up at the sight he gets and presses his face against Heavy’s warm groin, those tight boxers clinging to the skin. He whiffs at the top of them, and takes in the salty scent from the damp stain forming at the tip of his head. Medic glides his forehead, cheeks and nose onto the bulge as he moans softly, almost jerking off Heavy with his face. He gives it a few more whiffs and nuzzles, and peels his face off of the other man, trailing his hands along the sides of his legs, and then to the band of his underwear. He slowly tugs them down and grins when Heavy’s erection springs up.

“Ah so now—“ 

Medic suddenly distances himself and sits up with his elbows on the bed. He head motions for Heavy to come closer and slowly lifts his left leg to press it to the bed sheet. He gets a hand out to stretch out his entrance and bites down on his lower lip as he does so. 

“Fuck me.” 

“Da, Doktor...uh, where is—“ Heavy looks around for the bottle of clear liquid that’s usually around the table, the drawer, or in Medic’s hand. 

“No.” 

He pulls at Heavy’s length and buckles his hips forward, trying to line it up to the brim of his hole. Heavy’s taken back, and stands still before the other man. They have always used lube. 

“...Doktor, it will hurt.” 

“Of course it would!” He exclaims with glee and pulls Heavy towards him, gliding the head to his vulva. He shivers at the sticky sensation, and gets a hesitant look from the other.

“You are sure about this?” 

“Yes!” 

“Alright, if that is what you want.” Heavy takes both of Medic’s legs in his hands and adjusts himself properly, and starts rubbing circles with the head. He lets go of one of Medic’s legs for a moment to spit in his hand, yet the other man is quick to slap it away. 

“Nein!” 

“...Doktor, you will bleed.” 

“Just do it!” 

Heavy lets out a sigh and decides to follow the good doctor’s orders, taking both of his legs again and pushing his hips forward gradually. The head enters with some effort, and Heavy could already feel the dry and itchy sensation surrounding it. He continues to thrust deeper, and it hurts, it really hurts, he can feel it stick and almost tear. He stops for a moment to breathe, and to look down at his partner’s face. Medic’s all tensed up while a coat of sweat glows on his skin, he can easily tell it doesn’t feel any better for him. He has his jaw clenched, and exhales sharply once Heavy takes his hand in his to kiss it softly.

“Continue?”

“...Yes.” 

Heavy gives it another thrust and he does it deeper this time, tearing some of the doctor’s tissue. Medic twitches sharply in response and gives out a choked out cry, bucking his ass up a notch. Both men relax for a moment and stare at each other, chests going up and down in unison. He gives Heavy a small nod to encourage him and lets his head fall back. It stings, his walls are sore and scratched already but he stays still as Heavy thrusts in and out and in and repeat. 

Heavy grunts with every move, and little after a few seconds he notices a warm sensation surround his length as his motions get faster without additional effort. It feels good, he looks down in reflex and finds Medic slowly bleeding. 

“You see Doktor, is injured.” Medic removes the hand he has on his mouth to look at the other and take a deep breath. 

“It’s good...it’s good, don’t stop.”

Heavy doesn’t need to be told twice this time, he adjusts himself again and gradually quickens his thrusts. Medic’s warm blood acts well and he can tell he can finally experience some pleasure. The harder he thrusts the more blood he sheds, but all he gets in response is another round of enthusiastic comments. The warm liquid runs down their thighs and seeps into the sheets, colouring the white fabric a deep red, as more and more spots of blood paint themselves on Heavy’s abdomen and legs while he thrusts hard into Medic. Wet sounds and claps echo in his ears as they entwine with the doctor’s moans.

He feels the warmth slowly pool at his lower tummy and slams himself harder against Medic’s cervix. His heartbeat thunks hard in his chest and he grips at the other man’s legs.

“Doktor I think I’m—“ 

“Yes! Yes, come please, ah—come inside me bitte bitte ah.” His moans feel hot and damp against the hand on his mouth. Heavy makes another set of hard thrusts and moans out in gasps as he shoots jizz against the doctor’s scarred walls. Medic pushes his hips forward all through the way and wallows in the feeling of hot cum hitting his insides, wrapping his legs around Heavy’s back. 

“Don’t pull out yet.” Medic says in a rush and brings a hand to his groin to jerk himself off. The blood quickly seeps in the edges in his nails and the folds in his fingers. They look beautiful in front of Heavy’s face, he has a quick impulse to take both his wrists in one hand and suck the blood off his fingers, but he stands still past it and instead solely watches the man in front of him so deep in bliss. 

“Yeah ah, I’m so close ah- I’m so close I’m so—“ It doesn’t take too long before Medic reaches his own orgasm and rides it out, tightening around Heavy’s length along the way. The feeling fades slow as he sprawls out on the bed, detaching his legs from Heavy’s waist and pulling out. Blood and semen drip out from Medic’s hole in a mixture of sticky redish sludge, and he reaches to collect some of it on his fingers. He brings it to his lips, and takes a slight taste. Mainly blood, that’s a given. He crosses his legs and sits up after he swallows, getting his hands on Heavy’s stomach and bringing him towards. 

He puts his tongue out and cleans Heavy’s now softish dick from the noticeable blood on it. He licks around as the red colour sticks to his face, and pulls in Heavy for a kiss. 

“Wonderful, Herr Heavy, wonderful.”


End file.
